hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Burma
Aung San Chit Moe is a fanmade character for the anime and manga Hetalia: Axis Powers and she represents Burma. Give her brown eyes and Geisha's are not prostitutes 'Attributes' 'Apperance' Chit Moe resembels a beautiful asian woman, she has almond shaped green eyes, straight black hair that reaches her shoulders, a slim physique and she often has a neutral facial expression. A few Nations, Francis in particular, have noted that she has a 'tragic beauty' about her. Chit moe often wears modern clothes mixed with traditional Burmese clothes, she is typically seen wearing a white button down shirt with keyhole cuffs, a red military style jacket with silver eppaulettes and buttons, a black longyi, black tights, black boots and she has jasmine flowers in her hair. At more formal occasions she will wear a black backless dress, a black capelet lined with silver fox fur, black round toe velvet high heels and her hair will be held up with a white comb with jasmine flower designs and an actual jasmine flower. At World Meetings she wears a white button down shirt with a French cuff, a black blazer, black slacks and black round toe velvet high heels. 'Personality and Interests' Chit Moe is a staunch, faithful Buddhist and this shows through in her personality. She is generally patient, kind, calm, disciplined and 'physically pure' and attends Buddhist festivals and vists monasteries. Chit Moe is also very radical and she believes in overthrowing the junta and making Burma democractic. She highly distrusts newspapers and radio stations and has become very cynical as a result of this. She also rarely, if ever, believes what she hears. Due to everything that has happened in her history, Chit Moe is very cynical about the future, although she is a huge suporter of Aung San Suu Kyi. She also bears a huge grudge against Kiku for occuping her. Chit Moe loves animals, peacocks in particular, and she has two fighting peacocks, male and female, of her own. The male is called Aung San and the female is called Suu Kyi. 'Name' 'Aung San' is derived from a Burmese man, called Aung San, who helped liberate Burma from Japanese occupation and helped Burma achieve independence from Britain. 'Chit' means 'love' and 'Moe' means 'rain', there is no signifigance behind these two names, the creator just thought they sounded pretty. 'Annice' is an English girl's name and it means 'pure, chaste' which is more than likely a reference to how Chit Moe is 'physically pure'. 'Kirkland' is derivied from Arthur Kirkland 'Relationships' 'Myanmar (Hlaing Htay Myat Myo)' Chit Moe feels that, as a woman, she is obliged to care for Myat Myo, and as a Nation she is obliged to guide along the right path. However, their relationship is very tense and almost non-existant. Despite Chit Moe's constant pleas for Myat Myo to become democratic he refuses. There is a large rift between them. 'England/UK (Arthur Kirkland)' Chit Moe and Arthur have mixed feelings for each other. While Chit Moe respects Arthur, she slightly resents how he colonised her and didn't help her fight off Kiku. These days they are civilised towards each other but the past often hangs over their heads. 'Japan (Kiku Honda)' Chit Moe still highly resents Kiku for occuping her and forcing her to live with him. She was often the victim of his sexual exploits and he called her his 'geisha'. After the occupation she slapped him and declared he was no longer welcome in Burma. "I would rather die than let you back here." She growled at him. However, now that Burma is Myanmar, Kiku is allowed to come and go as he pleases. However, he doesn't want to test Chit Moe so he tries to limit his vists. 'Aung San' Chit Moe highly respects Aung San and they were very good friends, she was even appointed to be godmother to his daughter Aung San Suu Kyi. It is from Aung San that she got her name. She mourned him immensly after he died. 'Aung San Suu Kyi' Chit Moe was like a second mother to Suu Kyi. She adored Suu Kyi and still treats her like she's her daughter. She supports Suu Kyi immensely and tells her very often how proud her father would be of her. She was one of the few people permitted to visit Suu Kyi when she was under house arrest. Chit Moe says she will be the first in line to watch The Lady, the movie about Aung San Suu Kyi. 'Trivia' *Chit Moe's birthday is the day Burma became independent. *Chit Moe claims to be the first person to call Aung San Suu Kyi 'The Lady'. Due to her immense fondness of Suu Kyi, this is very likely. *Chit Moe's peacocks are a reference to her support for the deomcratic movement in Burma. The jasmine flowers she wears in her hair are also a reference to Aung San Suu Kyi as she often wears jasmine flowers in her hair.